


Voice Box

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Incest Play, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Specifically They're Brothers, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Voice Changing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: RK900, just like his predecessors has quite the ability to imitate voices. With a vast library of samples at his disposal, RK thinks it might be fun to misuse that power.





	Voice Box

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags, you know it's gonna get nasty. I'm sorry.

Gavin’s face is buried in his hands, shirt on, pants around his knees, and stomach on the cold metal of the interrogation table. Something happened in Fowler’s office that got him worked up which is what brought them to this hasty retreat, fucking in an unoccupied room like a couple of dumb teenagers.

They probably won’t get caught but it’s still exciting to think it could happen. At the very least, Connor might know what they’re doing. Even with the soundproofing the room isn’t immune to Connor’s ears though he probably couldn’t pick out any words just the gist of what’s going on.

“Did you really get horny just from Fowler yelling at you?” Nines sneers, grabbing a fistful of Gavin’s hair just to hold him still. “Pathetic.”

“Mhm,” Gavin hums in agreement, working at his clit with the hand that isn’t white knuckling the edge of the table like it’s the last solid thing on earth. “Yes, sir, you’re absolutely right, sir, I’m pathetic.”

“And you’re even enjoying this too, being put in your place by another officer. On paper we’re equals but we all know who’s going to suck dick tonight.” Nines keeps his movements brisk but controlled, a perfect balance between holding himself back and pushing Gavin over the edge. “You’re a slut. Beg for it, Detective Reed.”

“Please, Officer, fuck me please.” Gavin whines, pushing back against each thrust. It’s still not enough, he likes it a lot harder than this. “Harder, sir, you’re cock’s so big, fuck, just a little harder, sir, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely...” Nines has to close out a few warnings but he knows that this is how Gavin likes to get fucked, hard enough to bruise.

“Thank you, sir, it feels so good.” Gavin’s shoulders shake.

“Do you like getting in trouble?” Nines gently strokes Gavin’s hair. “To me, it seems like you’ve got a little bit of a thing for Captain Fowler. I think you get a little hot and bothered when he yells at you. Maybe you want him to punish you like I do, fuck you over his desk in that glass office so everyone can watch how well you take a cock.”

A shiver runs down Gavin’s body. “I’m sorry...” His voice is shaky and quiet.

“Oh no need to apologize, I find your insatiable appetite for cocks rather… how should I say this… endearing. You’re a professional slut down to your core with nearly competition level skills. I want to share you, let you get fucked everyone in this office.” Nines slams into Gavin with a particularly hard thrust. “And I think you’d like that too. Officer Miller, Officer Chen, maybe even Lieutenant Anderson.” Gavin shivers again, his knees buckling. “Connor’s told me that Anderson is ‘packing heat’ so to speak. How does that sound, Anderson can have your pussy, I’ll take your ass and Miller can get your mouth. Depending on how things go, maybe you’ll even get to eat Chen out, lick cum out of her pussy when it’s all over. Doesn’t that just sound like the proverbial frosting on the cake.”

“Holy shit… Nines… God, fuck...” Gavin’s barely holding together.

“Would you like to know something rather interesting my model can do, Detective Reed?” Nines slows down just a little, he wants this to last.

“As long as you keep fucking me, I don’t care.” Gavin’s blood pressure seems to settle a little, his orgasm no longer imminent. Not that it matters, with a little encouragement the android can usually work three or four out of him in a session easily.

“Just like the model before me, I can imitate voices.” He watches Gavin tense a little. “I can do the Captain’s if you like.”

“I don’t… Maybe...” Gavin bites back a moan.

“Judging by your heart rate, I’d say your at least open to trying it.” Nines opens up a subroutine. “How about it?” Fowler’s voice is deeper and darker, it vibrates on his vocal chords in a way the android isn’t used to but Gavin’s response is worth the adjustment period.

“Harder, you asshole,” Gavin begs.

“Is that any way to speak to your captain?” Nines notes how Gavin has his eyes shut tight, probably trying imagine that it is actually Fowler who’s fucking him.

“No, Captain, my apologies. Fuck me harder, please,” Gavin pushes back with fervent enthusiasm.

“I’ll fuck you as hard as I like. This is a punishment after all.” Gavin’s shoulders tense and bow. “Maybe I’ll take my sweet time with it, ride you for hours but never let you cum, keep you on edge the whole time.”

“Please, sir...” Gavin works at his clit even harder. “I need it, please.”

“Stop touching yourself, Detective.” Nines shoves Gavin’s hand away earning him an almost pained whimper. “I don’t think you deserve it. I’m the one in control here, I decide when and if you cum, got it?”

Gavin nods weakly. “I’m so sorry sir, I won’t do it again.”

“God,” Nines bites out, recording every second of this, tucking it safely into the blackmail folder. “You’re a worthless detective but we might be able to make a useful cock-sleeve out of you. How does that sound, you as the office plaything? I think it’s rather fitting for your skills and expertise.”

“Yes, please,” Gavin is close, desperately clawing at the table, too far gone to bite back the sounds escaping him. “Shit, I’d let everyone fuck me, hard as they like, however they want.”

“Just like you’re letting me do to you right now.” Nines picks up the pace listening to the rhythmic gasps drawn from Gavin with each thrust.

“Captain, can I please cum now?” Gavin begs, really truly begs.

“You know what, Detective...” Nines works a hand under Gavin’s hips again, toying almost roughly with his clit. “I’m starting to think you might have earned it...”

“God, please, please, please...” Gavin’s knees buckle from underneath him, Nines’ hands holding him up.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Gavin,” Nines is struggling to keep the simulated voice together, fragments washed out with static. “You can cum now, Detective Reed.”

Gavin’s body tenses and shakes, a sound like a howl reverberating off of the tile walls. Whatever composure Nines had in reserves dissolves as his hips spasm, desperately rushing towards his release. Gavin tightens around him, still riding his orgasm, pulling a glitchy, mostly static moan from his synthetic vocal chords.

“You did a great job, Gav,” Nines murmurs in his own voice now.

“Can you do that again, later?” Gavin turns himself over, stretching out his back.

“Absolutely.” Nines pulls a package of wet wipes out of his blazer pocket. “Clean yourself up, I think it’s about time to clock out.”

Nines wonders momentarily if something’s up with Gavin. He’s probably still thinking about their earlier liaison because he’s visibly worked up before they even get home.

“Nines…” Gavin’s fingers interlace with his.

“Already up for a second round?” Nines teases.

“Yeah, maybe…” Gavin flushes as if he has any shame left to be embarrassed about.

“Alright.” Nines grabs the front of Gavin’s jacket and starts leading him down the hallway.

Gavin doesn’t need much convincing, he grabs the blindfold off of the wall and ties it on himself.

“Do you want me to do the Captain’s voice again?” Nines pushes Gavin onto the soft padding of the floor.

“Sure, or anyone else’s really.” Gavin shrugs as Nines pins his hands above his head.

So he cycles through a few that he has enough samples of. Gavin seems particularly fond of of Lieutenant Anderson and some of the other higher ranking officials at the DPD, unsurprising considering his rampant authority kink. It works a little too well, Gavin’s on edge a bit faster than Nines wants.

“Don’t cum too soon,” Nines threatens, the voice not his own.

“I don’t… I don’t know if I can.” Gavin’s breathing is shallow and uneven. He’s not being dramatic, he probably won’t last another minute at this rate.

Just for the fun of it, Nines cycles through his voice samplings looking for the proverbial wet blanket among the profiles. Something that will do anything but turn Gavin on more, cool him off, stretch this out. Then he finds, it the perfect voice.

“Take a chill pill, Gav,” Kamski’s voice feels wrong on his tongue and it should. Dirty talking Gavin with his own brother’s voice? It’s toeing the line of too fucked up. Despite everything wrong with what he’s just done, Gavin is even more desperate than before.

“Oh shit,” Gavin squirms but doesn’t move away, actually positioning himself to get a little more leverage.

“That’s arousing to you?” He still hasn’t exited out of the voice modulation program. “You like the idea of getting fucked by your own brother?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Though his voice sounds genuinely apologetic, Gavin can’t seem to stop rolling his hips.

“You’re repulsive!” Nines bites out, still in Kamski’s voice, sending Gavin over the edge into a violent, full body spasm, legs tightening around the android’s waist involuntarily.

It’s nearly a minute and a half before Gavin is aware again, still panting and shaking.

“I’m so sorry, Nines, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry...” Gavin seems on the verge of tears, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs once were and refusing to look his partner in the eyes.

“It’s… It’s fine, Gavin.” Nines sighs. “It’s… fine. It’s my fault for trying it in the first place.”

“Don’t tell anyone, okay.” Gavin pleads.

“You know I won’t, Gav. Just… Relax for a second, I’ll go get you some water.” Though it doesn’t do anything for him physically, Nines still splashes cold water on his face, hoping it’ll take the knot out of his guts. It doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> May God have mercy on my soul and thank you.


End file.
